


My Entanglement

by CassiaKiaya



Category: Is It Love (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiaKiaya/pseuds/CassiaKiaya
Summary: Trinity Keaton (MC) and Daryl Ortega's relationship is taking the next steps since the involvement with her brother and Maccini has finally been put to rest.
Kudos: 3





	1. An Important Question Deserves an Important Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Follows, mostly, in the future footsteps of Daryl's story. Forgive me if I screw up some past details or facts...trying to remember as much as I can from past reads. There is naughtynessness abound, so you have been warned. lol
> 
> Enjoy!

A typical Monday was a phrase I used heavily before I met Daryl. There is no such thing as a typical day or anything else, for that matter with him. 

I sat at my desk, cozily situated in the open desk planned office on the 42nd floor of the famous (some would dare say infamous) Carter Corp. skyrise. My co-worker, Matt Ortega, fully knows about the atypical matter of which his brother operates. It always amazes me on how alike they are but at the same time, not. Matt, with his laid back attitude hides his street upbringing better than most. Daryl, on the other hand, has no such tact. It's a badge of honor with him that he not only wears proudly but boasts to others of it's magnitude for all to hear.

I finally finished my files for the day and spent the last few minutes catching up on my phone. Even though the threat with Maccini has been pushed aside, for now, I still cringe on the thought of getting a taxi home or walking the few blocks alone. Matt always offers me a ride on his motorcycle but I push aside the fears because it's nice to have alone time before entering Daryl's orbit.

"You know, my offer stands every day that you reject it," said Matt as he watched me shut down my laptop.

"I know and maybe some day I'll take you up on it. I enjoy the peace and quiet," I replied with a smile.

"I think you're no longer with us, Trinity," Matt replied while waving his hand in front of my face.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked back, confused.

"We live in one of the busiest cities in the world and you're talking about peace and quiet in New York?" Matt joked.

I laughed as I grabbed my purse before replying.

"Yes, peace and quiet. Compared to being with your brother, the streets of New York actually give me some peace and quiet."

Matt shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'that's true.'

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I waved to my friend, co-worker, and who knows maybe future brother-in-law? Let's not get too far ahead of us here, Trinity.

"Yeah, see ya, Princess," Matt replied as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet from under his desk.

Sometimes I envy Matt and his freebird-like lifestyle. He loves his motorcycle and when not preoccupied with his brother's shenanigans, will take it on rides in the country on long and winding roads. Just him, his bike, and the road. 

As I reached the main lobby off the elevator, a man with a fine tailored suit was standing in the middle of the lobby. Nothing that unusual for a business such as ours, however, this gentleman had a shiny police badge on his suit coat.

"Trinity Keaton, may I have a word with you?" the gentleman announced as I stepped off the elevator.

Completely confused and slightly worried, I walked towards the gentleman very reluctantly. I could feel the eyes of my fellow colleagues following my steps.

"I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with you. How do you know who I am," I replied as I approached him.

The gentleman, about as tall as Daryl, had a slightly huskier build, which would make trying to escape rather pointless.

"I'm Detective Trent Radford. I'm only asking for about 10 minutes of your time to ask you some questions about a previous matter. Would you like to talk it over coffee next door?" the gentleman said as he reached out his hand.

I should have shook his hand, but my strong will only stared at it until he slowly placed his hand back at his side.

"Alright, I guess," I replied as he nodded.

I followed him out of the building a few steps behind, thinking of the ways I could run or scream if I felt it was necessary. Sure enough, he opened the door to the small coffee house next door and waited until I walked through.

"My treat," he implied as we walked up to the counter.

Never one to shut down a freebie, I ordered a latté and waited for my drink in silence. Detective Radford shifted the shoulder laptop bag he was carrying before grabbing his coffee and found a quiet, secluded table for us to sit at.

As I sat down at the table, he opened his bag and took out a rather large folder filled with many papers inside.

"Do you happen to know what this is?" he asked as I stared at it quizically.

"If I did, I would be working for you guys," I sarcastically replied.

"I see why he likes you. You're strong willed," he replied as he opened up the folder.

"You have no idea. What do you mean by he, who is this he that you speak of?" I asked before taking a sip of my latte.

"Your boyfriend, Daryl Ortega. He's a helpful informant for us," he said as he held up the first page of his file for my eyes to view.

There, in perfect color, was a small headshot of Daryl in a mugshot photo next to his physical description. I knew he must have ran into trouble with the law many times in his life. I'm naive, sometimes, but not that naive to ignore his street lifestyle and it's consequences. Also on the page is a surveillance photo of him and I at Starlite, our local club. I remember that day based on the dress I was wearing. It was the day he broke up with me when he thought I was cheating on him with his best friend, Joe Kicks.

"What is this all about? If you think I'm going to turn him in for something, then you haven't spied on me enough," I announced as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Detective Radford placed the top page back onto the file. What I wouldn't give to be able to look through it to see all that Daryl has been involved in. A chill ran down my spine when the thought of murder entered my brain but I pushed that thought aside rather quickly. Detective Radford thumbed through the file until he reached a certain page and slid it over to me. 

"This time, it's not about him. It's about Maccini," he replied as I looked at the page.

It's a blurry photo of the night that Jason and I were almost murdered point blank before Matt, Daryl, and Daryl's men arrived to get us out of there alive. The blurring still makes it very clear that Maccini is standing there and I can make out where Jason and I were kneeling on the ground.

"How do you have this?" I simply asked.

"We have eyes where we know there's action. It comes in handy when building cases. Listen, I completely understand your apprehension. I can assure you that we're on the same side, for now," he replied.

"For now?" I asked. 

"Sure, depending on how far Mr. Ortega sways, we usually keep our distance unless he provokes us. He's been a huge help and he knows it, so he keeps his shoes clean, if you catch my drift," Detective Radford answers.

"So what do you need from me?" I asked quietly.

"Just details, Ms. Keaton. We're closing in on this ring but we need facts or else Maccini and his highly paid lawyers will walk right out of any jail time. That evening, what brought you out to his casino?"

I hesitated before answering. What if I incriminate Daryl, myself, Matt?...the list goes on. I need to call Daryl first before I say something wrong as my mouth tends to do.

"Do you mind if I make a quick phone call? I just need to tell my ride not to wait up for me," I asked.

I didn't think he would buy it for a second but after I smiled he waved his hand as if to signal to go ahead. I take my phone out of my purse and step outside of the cafe for some privacy.

I start to get nervous as my phone starts to ring after pushing his number to dial. What if he doesn't pick up?

"Fiesty. Your impatience knows no bounds," Daryl's voice flows through the other end.

"Daryl, Detective Radford is trying to question me right now and I don't know what to say to him," I quickly tell him.

There is silence on the other end as I stare up at the sky.

"Daryl?" I asked.

"Tell him whatever he asks for but no more. Trust me. Where are you at?" Daryl says.

"The cafe next door to work," I answer.

"Is everything ok? Did you get a hold of your ride?" Detective Radford's voice bellows from nearby.

I quickly turn around to see him standing in the door. Instinctively, I talk nonsense into my phone.

"Yeah no, don't worry about it, Lisa. I can get a taxi this time," I say to Daryl, hoping he would understand this changed conversation.

"I'll pick you up, make sure he leaves first. He won't know I'm there and I'll find you," Daryl says.

"Thanks, Lisa. No really, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow at work," I say.

"You'll do ok, Trinity. Bye," Daryl says and hangs up.

"Sorry, she's a little chatty...usually about guys," I quip, hoping Detective Radford takes the bait.

"No problem, just making sure you weren't bailing out on me," he replied before signaling to step back inside.

Detective Radford went over questions about what happened that night. He knew about the car accident that my brother caused already, which caught me off guard. 

"So your brother was in deep with Maccini, which explains his actions and that's how you're involved. Did Maccini at any point hold the gun to you or your brother?" Detective Radford asked.

I pushed a lot of that evening into the part of my brain that, hopefully, would not have to recall it...until now.

"No, I don't think so...just his cronies did that," I answered.

"I see and when Daryl and his brother, Matt Ortega showed up, were you aware of Daryl bringing his men to bring the situation back in Daryl's favor?" Detective Radford asked.

"No, no clue," I reply.

Detective Radford looked at his watch and sighed.

"I've taken more of your time than I promised. Here's my card. If you have any questions or any other details that you think may help us, please reach out to me, no matter the hour," he replied as he handed me his business card.

I put it in my purse and thought quickly on how I can get him to leave before me. It came to me as we left the table and walked towards the sales counter.

"You can go ahead, if you would like. I'm going to pick up a snack for the trip home," I announced as I looked at the glass display of various muffins and treats.

"Absolutely, it was great talking with you. I'm sure we'll be in touch," Detective Radford said and walked away.

Knowing I would have to follow through, I stepped up to the registers and noticed a blueberry muffin with my name on it. In fact, knowing I would be seeing Daryl in a minute or two, I bought one for him as well.

I walked out of the cafe, I glanced around to make sure Detective Radford was indeed no longer here. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as I waited for Daryl, who said he would be here inconspicuously.

"Ooh, what's in the bag? Is it for me?" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I smiled when I saw just the man I was waiting for, looking as handsome as ever.

"Maybe. Do you like blueberry muffins?" I said as I held up the bag, hoping the scent of delicious muffins floats up in his direction.

"I do, but I know something that is way more delicious and I wouldn't mind having some of it as soon as possible," Daryl suggested, with his usual smirk.

I snapped right back to reality as I remembered why I was walking out with a bag of muffins in the first place.

"I didn't give away too much, I think," I said, with a serious look on my face.

Daryl found himself coming back down to reality as well.

"It's just a little walk to my car. We can talk about that when we get there," he replied and extended his arm slightly for me to latch around it with mine.

Our walk was in silence but my mind was on full volume. I knew that this would probably be the first of many run-ins with this detective, especially since they know about Daryl and I and obviously have eyes on us more than we realize. Thinking about that made me break the silence all of the sudden.

"He had a survaillence photo of us from Starlite...when we...broke up," I managed to get out without stuttering too much.

I felt Daryl tighten his grip of his arm with mine.

"I know," was all Daryl replied.

"You know?" I asked back.

The familar bright red Aventador appeared as we turned a corner of a block away from the cafe. Daryl stopped me before we reached it.

"I know I try hard to keep you out of my world for your protection, but this may be something that I'll have to drag you in to. He must have told you that I'm a very good informant for him," Daryl explained.

"More or less," I replied, hanging on every word for more bits and pieces about my bad boy's life.

"I've worked out a great deal with them to keep me in business and to keep them off my back," Daryl replied as he started walking again to the car.

"Isn't that risky?" I ask, curiously and worried.

"Everything I do is risky, Trinity. But I choose my risk and I make sure that nothing happens without my full control...that is, until you came into my life," he answered, with a grin.

I stared at him as he opens the passenger door for me and actively avoids my death glares. My ears perk up when I hear a slight laugh exit his lips.

I reluctantly get in the passenger side and continue to watch him as he walks around the front of the car to get to the driver's side door. As he sits down in the driver's side seat, he continues to avoid my stare until I clear my throat rather loudly.

"You'll pay for that, Ortega," I threaten as he finally looks my way, with a grin.

"Please do, Feisty," Daryl said and starts up the car with a roar.

As he drives onto the main street, I begin to tell Daryl about the conversation between me and Detective Radford.

"You did great," was all Daryl could say after my rather boring story.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied.

Daryl and I didn't talk for the rest of the drive back to my apartment. I figured it was because he was thinking about what happened to me today. I stole a few glances as he was concentrating on his driving and I noticed a few drops of sweat running down the side of his face. It wasn't hot out, in my opinion, and the a/c was on. Was Daryl nervous about something?

He stopped the car in front of my building and parked it, turning the ignition off in the process. He took the key out of the ignition and held it in his hand, almost as if he was hesitating.

"Would you like to come upstairs for a muffin?" I asked, holding up the bag and giving the best smile I could.

Daryl played with the key in his hand as if it was a distraction.

"Daryl? Are you ok?" I said with concern.

"Move in with me," he said, rushed and not in his usual confident tone.

"I'm sorry?" I said as it wasn't completely registering with me.

"I want you to move in with me," Daryl said, this time with a little more conviction in his voice.

I sat there completely stunned. Was this why he was so nervous? He's asking me to move in with him. I repeat, he's asking me to move in with him!

"I..uh," I stammered.

"Never mind, it's probably too soon..." he quickly corrected.

"No, no...I'm for once at a loss for words," I replied.

Daryl leaned over and placed his lips on my cheek near my ear. His breath caressed my face like a warm, summer breeze.

"Trinity, you don't understand what a huge step this is for me," he whispered in her ear.

I felt like dying inside but of the happiness variety. This man, who I know operates at a very different level that most men I've known, is asking me to move in to his lair, his world.

"Yes," is all I could whisper back.

I felt Daryl's kisses on my neck intenstify as they made their way to my lips. Those beautiful lips embrace mine with his usual fevor and passion. This huge life decision between us has certainly sparked his desire for me as he begins to caress the skin around my waist.

"Let's go up and celebrate, Feisty," Daryl whispers between kisses.

"With pleasure," I reply.

The near run up to the stairs is filled with nerves and passion. I feel Daryl's eyes undress me as he follows behind. His hand grazes my hips as we make it up to my floor. As we reach my door, I feel Daryl's hand move my work blouse down my neck and his lips kiss my upper back that is now exposed. My senses are on full alert and I can't wait to get inside. I fumble with the keys as I try to unlock the door. Daryl laughs as I finally get the door open and we stumble inside.

"I'm going to have you right here. I don't care who hears us," he said as he quickly shuts the door and pushes me up against it.

He takes matters into his own hands and pulls my shirt off over my head and throws it aside. He kneels down and slowly runs his hands up my lower legs, then to my knees, and then grasps at my skirt and pulls it down. I sensually step out it and kick it to the side.

I'm in my lacy purple panties and bra set that I bought especially for him.

Daryl lets out a huge whistle as he leans back slightly to see more of me.

"You are incredible," he said before standing up again.

Before I could say anything, Daryl unzips his pants and pushes it down slightly with his boxer briefs. He pulls my panties down and quickly possesses me. For better access, he lifts up my leg slightly as my back rams against the front door. I can't help but moan at this raw passion.

"Don't be shy. Let your neighbors know who does this to you," he declares.

Old me would have instantly become embarassed and quiet but this man has made me a different woman. One who is proud of the man giving her such pleasure.

The moans that escape my lips are now much louder and his name fills the space between them. He follows almost in unison with my name beautifully echoing in the room as well.

"Scream out my name, Trinity," he pants out as he thrusts harder.

This declaration brings me to orgasm and I gladly yell out his name. I feel him tense up inside and he orgasms as well.

He holds me in his arms as we come down from our arousing high. 

A door slams loudly in the hallway. Daryl and I look at each other and start laughing.

"I guess I've overstayed my welcome. I probably should move out now," I joked as I helped free the hair that was sticking to Daryl's forehead from sweat.

"We can be as loud as we want at my place," he replied.

"I look forward to that, then. You do have on-site laundry, right?" I jokingly asked.

Daryl laughed as he pulled his underwear and pants back up and zipped his fly. He found my clothes and handed them back to me.

A few days later, I find myself at Carter Corp., waiting for Matt to meet me in the break room for a quick coffee break. Daryl insisted on having his "men" help move my stuff to his place this weekend, but I told him how uncomfortable that made me feel. The second I mentioned this to Matt, Matt insisted that he could help me.

"Hey Princess, I've got some burly men to help me out with your move," Matt declared as he walked into the break room.

"Really?" I asked.

"No, but Colin and Joe offered to help. I think between us, you and my brother, we should get the move done in no time," Matt said rather confidently.

"Just promise me something, Matt," I replied.

"Sure, anything for you who can tame my brother," Matt answered back.

"No snooping through my stuff," I joked.

Matt pretended as if he was offended and took a step back.

"You have to ruin everything, don't you? Colin and I were planning a lingerie modeling contest with your collection," Matt joked.

I lightly hit him in the arm as he laughed loudly. Thank goodness we're in the break room and not at our desks.

"Are you nervous, princess?" Matt asked in all seriousness.

"A little, I'm not going to lie. It's such a huge step for him and for me too. It's the first time a guy has asked me to move in with him," I replied.

"It's his first time he's ever been as serious with a woman that he makes such a committment. Move-in couple virgins...nice!" Matt said.

I smiled as we finished our coffee break and headed back to our desks.


	2. Moving Day, The Ortega Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day! Trinity gets the help of her friends from Carter Corp. and those in Daryl's universe. How's it going to work with the Ortega Tornado coming through?

Wake up, Dougie! It's move-in day!" I announced as my alarm rings off on my phone. My evenings this week were spent packing up boxes of things I know I wouldn't use, so I'm currently surrounded by cardboard. Dougie seems super confused by all of this chaos but is taking it well, I think. He joins me in the kitchen as I pour him fresh water and food for the day. Lisa wanted to help today and offered to take Dougie to the park for a doggie fun day so that he doesn't try to escape or get stepped on. I appreciate her friendship so much that I started crying on the phone when she called to offer her help.

I jumped in the shower and got ready, faster than I would on any other given day. My excitement for this huge update in our relationship is met with pure positivity and promise. I make a larger than normal pot of coffee for my helpers who should be here shortly. A knock on the door shakes me out of my daydreaming.

"Password?" I yell through the door.

"Lisa's Doggie Daycare, at your service!" a familiar voice echoes through the door.

I quickly open the door to see my best friend standing there with a huge smile on her face. She begins to squeel with excitement and I copy her squeels as she hugs me.

We release our embrace and she bends down to give Dougie some love and pets.

"You're all mine today, buddy! Miss Lisa is going to give you a fun filled day that you'll end up passing out at your new home!" Lisa declared.

There is another knock on the door and Lisa steps aside to let me open it.

"Password?" I yell out.

"Hunky Guys to Move Your Supplies," a voice announces.

I open the door to see Matt and Colin standing at my door. Matt is looking extra giddy today and Colin...well, he's Colin and the fact that he is here to help speaks volumes to our friendship.

"Good luck with controlling this one. He hasn't shut up since I picked him up," Colin deadpanned as they walked inside my apartment.

Matt sees Dougie and picks him up in the air.

"Hey little buddy! Your Mommy is giving you an upgrade! No more grungy stairs and having to walk 60 feet to pee!" Matt announces.

"Uh, you have been to Daryl's place, right? He still has to walk 60 feet to pee," I joked.

"At least the stairs are clean," Matt replies.

Colin rolls his eyes and looks around.

"I made some fresh coffee and there's to-go cups to put it in. Please help yourselves, everyone," I said and pointed into the galley kitchen.

Colin doesn't think twice and heads right in. He pushes Matt out of the kitchen as he enters in behind him.

"Oh no fucking way, Matt! You do not need any more caffeine!" Colin shouts as he continues to shove Matt out of the kitchen.

"Please Colin! Just a tiny sip of coffee!" Matt shouts back as he tries to push his way into the kitchen.

I laughed as I am highly amused by this situation. There is another knock at the door and I drop the password bit and just open it.

Joe Kicks is standing in the hallway. He has abandoned his usual flashy wardrobe for a pair of black Adidas track pants with the 3 white stripes down the sides, a crisp white t-shirt, and a nice looking pair of Nike shoes.

"Hey Bella," Joe says with a sweet tone to it.

"Hey Joe, thank you so much for coming to help!" I replied with a big smile on my face.

"Anytime. It's better than what I would have been doing today," he said as I stepped back and let him walk inside.

"Oh yeah? And what would you have been doing that makes moving much better?" I ask.

"My Manager thought it would have been a great idea if I showed up to a random nerd convention at the hall to attract more attention and fans," Joe replied.

"It's not a nerd convention," interjected Colin who was coming out of the kitchen with his coffee. "It's a tech show."

"In my book, that can mean the same thing," Joe replied.

"Now, now fellas," I started. "No fights today."

Matt laughed as he practically skipped out of my kitchen with a coffee. 

"That's funny coming from you, Trinity. You and Daryl bicker like an old couple," he joked.

I frowned and looked down at my phone. It isn't like Daryl to be late, at least without giving me a heads up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Daryl's running late. Said he had to get a copy made of his house key for you," Matt remembered.

I felt butterflies in my stomach. This is really happening!

"Sounds more like his alarm didn't go off and he doesn't want to endure someone's wrath," Colin said.

I glared over at Colin, who then proceeded to start laughing, along with Matt and Joe. 

Lisa looked over at me with pure guilt. I know she just wants to get away from all of this testosterone nonsense.

"Lisa, save Dougie from all of this male dominated behavior! Free him for me!" I shouted out through the sea of laughing.

Lisa took her cue and picked up Dougie in her arms and grabbed his leash off the hook by the front door.

"Good luck with these guys," Lisa declared as she walked over by me with Dougie to say goodbye with a nice scratch behind the ears.

"Have fun and be good," I told Dougie. 

He responded with a quick tongue kiss and I waved as Lisa carried him off into the sunset...or shall I say, sunrise.

"We don't have to wait for Slow Poke to get started," Matt declared and ran over to one of the piles.

"Colin, did he drink more coffee?" Joe asked as he watched his friend try to pick up more than one box.

"I couldn't stop him...I'm truly sorry," Colin replied.

"Enough chit chat...let's go fellas...and Princess," Matt announced.

He was already out the door with a couple of boxes and down towards the stairs. I laughed as I grabbed a box for myself and the other two did the same. We went downstairs and outside, where Colin's Tour Van and Joe's Escalade were waiting.

"I was able to clear out a lot from the middle, so we can fit more in there too," Colin explained as he unlocked the side doors.

"Thank you, Colin. I definitely owe you one," I replied and pushed the box inside.

"You keep that coffee pot full and hot during all of this and we'll be considered even," Colin replied.

"Did someone say more coffee?" Matt shouted from Joe's Escalade.

"NO!" Colin, Joe, and I shouted at the same time.

A roar echoed nearby and I turned to see a large, silver Mercedes cargo van parked behind the other two vehicles. A second later, Daryl sprints around the front of the van with a smile on his face. Looking sharp as always with his suit pants and a button up shirt as Daryl is in full view. Maybe someday, I'll see him in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Copy of a key, my ass..." Joe said as he looked at the sparkling, brand new cargo van.

"They didn't have any available to rent, so I had to buy one at the dealer I work with," Daryl said as he walked up to me.

"Damn, what a predicament, Bro," Matt said sarcastically.

"Only the best for my Fiesty," Daryl said before giving me a kiss.

His kiss, for a brief second, wanted me to pull him into the back of the van for a quick test of the suspension and space, but knew that was impossible. His deep stare into my eyes after our kiss pretty much confirmed he was thinking the same thing.

"Okay pretty boy, go up and grab some boxes. Time to get to work, for once in your life," Joe joked.

Matt and Colin laughed as they headed back into the building, followed by Joe. I started walking but felt Daryl pull me back.

"I can't get started until I finish that 'hello' kiss from earlier," he said as he grabbed my face and pulled it close to his. His lips crashed on mine and I embraced all of his love.

When we finished kissing, I looked up into his eyes with happiness.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I squeel.

Daryl caresses my face with his fingertips.

"I moved some stuff around to make room for your furniture. My place needs a feminine touch for once," Daryl replied.

"It's well used...I completely understand if you want to store it or..." I started before I felt Daryl's finger at my lips trying to hush me.

"Nonsense. We'd better get going or they'll start a riot," Daryl said and held out his hand.

We held hands, which I always cherished since it doesn't always happen. He, always the gentleman, let me go ahead but really it was just so he could watch my ass as I head up the stairs in my leggings. You will never hear me complain about that any time soon. As we reach my floor, the guys are walking out of my apartment with more boxes.

"Excuse us, actual hard-working movers coming through," Matt announced and shoulder checked Daryl as he walked past. I rolled my eyes as Daryl turned back and punched Matt in the shoulder. I heard Matt grimmaced as he headed down the stairs.

I walked into the apartment and grabbed some boxes, with Daryl doing the same.

"This won't take long at all," Daryl said.

"Wow, are you trying to say that I don't own much?" I asked.

"Maybe," Daryl replied, with his sly grin.

I sigh as I head out of the apartment with my boxes.

We must have made 15 trips before all 3 vehicles were filled with most of the boxes. The furniture will be done on the next trip or two. I jumped into the passenger side of the Mercedes cargo van as Daryl jumped into the driver's side.

As he started up the van, he held out his right hand to me.

"Here," he said.

I held out my hand underneath and a shiny silver key bounced into my palm.

I don't know what hit me at that exact moment but tears started flowing out of my eyes.

"Please tell me those are not sad tears," Daryl said as he started driving.

I briskly shook my head no and tried to dry my eyes.

"This means so much to me, Daryl," I replied.

"I know. Me too. I've never asked a woman to stay a week, let alone forever," he replied.

My heart fluttered when I heard him say 'forever.'

We reached his villa in no time and because the driveway is rather spacious, all 3 cars were able to pull up close to the garage entrance.

"Where do you want the boxes, bosses?" Joe asked Daryl and I.

I looked over at Daryl without having an answer. Although I was moving in, it is still his place and knowing him, he still wants most of the control of it.

"The library is cleared out, they can all go in there for now," he ordered.

The guys did what they were instructed to do and started grabbing boxes.

"Before getting started, come inside with me for a second," Daryl said.

I nodded and followed him inside through the garage. I was so used to always going around the back, that walking through the garage was like a whole different experience. In the garage was his prized Aventador and a Brilliant Blue Mercedes AMG GT R Roadster.

"That Roadster is absolutely beautiful," I gush as we walk by.

"It's decent," was how Daryl responded.

I laugh to myself as that is typical Daryl Ortega.

Inside, we walk through the mud room, past the laundry room, and into the kitchen. On the kitchen island was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Don't worry, that is for after they've left. Here," he said and handed me another key. This key, however, felt a little more heavy, like a car key fob.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That beautiful Roadster out in the garage...it's yours," Daryl replied, with a smile.

"No...no you didn't! No, Daryl! You can't just buy me a car!" I practically shout.

I hold the key out back to him as Daryl is shaking his head 'no.'

"Please, Trinity. We all know that I can't be giving you a ride to work every morning when I have my own shit to do. Besides, you deserve something nice," he said.

Giving in, I rushed up to him and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Luckily, he grabbed my legs and held me up as I kissed him all over his face in excitement.

"I'm assuming you gave her the present," Matt said as he entered the kitchen.

I jumped down in surprise and glared over at Matt.

"You knew and you didn't tell me?!?" I snapped.

"I was sworn to secrecy! I didn't want to be held responsible for ruining this," Matt explained.

"Fine, I forgive you, I guess," I replied, my heart still bouncing from this big turn of events.

"Wipe the drool off your face and get to work! We have more trips to do!" Matt announced.

I kissed Daryl and hugged him tight.

"You've made me the happiest girl in the world," I said as I held him close to me.

"Anything for my Fiesty," Daryl replied.

We all emptied out the three cars in little time due to Matt's bounciness and my excited glee. We drove back to my apartment and filled half of Joe's Escalade with the remaining boxes and then moved onto the furniture.

"I just wanna say 'thank you' for getting all of your furniture at Ikea," Joe announced as he was helping Colin carry the couch down the stairs.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" I asked as I carried a dining chair.

"Because cheaper is lighter," Joe joked.

I had a quick thought of "accidentally" dropping my chair down the stairs but stopped when I heard a "don't do it," coming from Matt behind me.

"Do it, Fiesty. I dare you," Daryl replied as he helped Matt carry the dining table.

I turned and smiled as he winked in return. Seeing him in moving mode makes me more excited to help break in first night together.

The furniture, luckily, had fit into every space we had in our vehicles. Seeing that everything was out, Daryl suggested the others go ahead as I wanted to take one last moment in my space before I leave it for the last time. 

"I'm going to park it nearby so I don't get towed. I'll be up, so you'll have some alone time to say goodbye," Daryl said as we stood outside of my building.

I nodded and watched him go to the van to go move it. I quickly walked upstairs and into my soon-not-to-be my place. It looked like an empty shell of itself. Dents in the carpet showed where my furniture used to be. The walls missing my fun art finds from the local thrift shops and my kitchen void of the little cooking knick-knacks that I bought at a yard sale before I moved to New York. I realized, at that moment, how much my life had changed in such little time. If only I had a close relationship with my parents that they could see the direction my life was heading into. Maybe someday they would meet Daryl and we would invite them over for Thanksgiving. Does Daryl even celebrate traditional holidays? 

My internal monologue stopped when I heard footsteps near my front door. The door was left open a crack and Daryl hesitated before opening it all the way.

"May I come in? I heard there was a beautiful, young woman in need of my services," Daryl announced in a cheesy, porno actor's voice.

"Oh yes please, Mr. Mover Sir," I replied in my equally awful sensual voice and wiggled my hips about.

Daryl grinned as he walked inside and closed the door behind him. He, like a predator approaching his prey, slowly walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he reached me.

"You know, it's only proper that we give this apartment a "thank you" for being such a wonderful host," Daryl said before he started kissing my neck.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, accidentally letting out a moan as his lips started traveling down my chest.

I felt his lips curl into a smile as he reached the top of my breasts before lifting me up in his arms and carrying me over into the kitchen.

"Seeing as there isn't any furniture, I guess this will have to do," Daryl said as he set me down on the kitchen counter.

His hands travelled from my hips around to the front of my thighs. They slowly made their way to the waistband of my leggings and I couldn't help but sensually sigh as he started to pull them down. I, without trying to fall off of the counter, lifted my butt up slightly so that he could continue pulling off my leggings. I saw his face contort slightly as he struggled to pull them completely off my ankles. I laughed as I witnessed this moment of fault with him.

"Why must they be like saran wrap at the ankles..." Daryl murmured with adding a grin.

"You mean Daryl Ortega has a flaw? He's bested by a pair of leggings?" I joked.

Daryl shut me up right away when he quickly spread my legs, pulled my panties aside and started pleasuring me with his tongue. I gasped as he knew exactly where to go to start bringing me to total pleasure. I ran my hands through his hair and grabbed it tightly as he continued his adventure. Without wasting time, he found the one spot that brought me to orgasm quickly but beautifully. 

I couldn't help myself as I pushed him away from me and against the opposite counter, reaching for his pants to unzip as quickly as possible. His hands found my hair as I knelt down in front of him after pulling down his pants and underwear together. My mouth found his erection with ease and I deep throated him to hear him gasp with pleasure like he did with me. I, too, could play this fast game. I ran my tongue up along the shaft as my lips enclosed around it. Knowing he was getting close to orgasm, I deep throated him as long as I could and held in my gag as he came in my throat. His hands instinctly pushed my head even deeper, but that made me even more proud of making him feel this good.

I leaned back and sat on the floor across from Daryl catching my breath and settling my throat from the few gags I was working hard at supressing. He slowly slid down to the floor and sat across from me, watching me as he was catching his breath.

"I would say that this goodbye would suffice," Daryl declared.

"Suffice? I would say that it was an incredible sendoff," I replied.

"I'm kidding, of course it was incredible," he said as he slid over next to me. 

I rested my head on his shoulder as he grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"I don't see how we're going to top breaking in our place," Daryl said.

"Our place..." I mimicked but with pride.

I kissed his cheek and felt my heart swell with each of these special moments of him and I. I successfully broke down Daryl's tough street exterior and found a man who needed a woman who could do so. These firsts for him are a first for me too and I love that we can share that with each other. We're both new in this stage of a relationship, so we're both experiencing these feelings together. I know we will have our share of downs but hopefully enough ups will overshadow and carry our love even further.

"Freshen up, Fiesty. I'm sure they know what we're doing, but I don't want to piss them off and they dump all of your stuff on the driveway and leave," Daryl said as he stood up and helped me stand up as well.

He joined me in the bathroom as we freshened up and he even commented on how I left a full roll of toilet paper and scented soap behind.

"Just a little gift for whoever moves in. You get the scent that I can't stand and got as a gift but hated to throw it away," I replied, which made Daryl laugh.

I took one last look in the apartment as Daryl went down to get the van and wait for me by the entrance.

"Goodbye, Casa de Trinity," I said and walked out of the front door, one last time.

As I walked out of the main door of the apartment building, I looked around to take in one last look of the neighborhood too. I noticed a couple of guys standing by a car, that I assumed was theirs since they were leaning against it. One of the gentleman looked my way before talking to the man he was with. 

It made me think back to what Detective Radford said about having eyes where he knows there's action. Was he surveilling us now and making note of my move into Daryl's place? I know I'm going to tell Daryl about it, but I will be paying extra attention to when we arrive at his Villa, to see if there is anyone keeping an eye over there too. 

I shivered as I got into the passenger side of the van.

"What is it? Having doubts?" Daryl asked.

"I think those guys over there are Detective Radford's men. I don't know why but it just feels that way," I explained as I nodded my head their way so that it didn't look too obvious.

Daryl glanced over at them for a brief moment before turning back to me.

"Look at me," Daryl said as I was still staring towards them.

I turned to see his eyes looking calm and caring.

"Don't pay any attention to them. I want you to enjoy this meaningful day," he said as he leaned over to kiss me on my cheek.

"Ok, I won't," I said as Daryl started driving towards our destination. I looked in the side mirror at my old place as it shrunk from getting further away. There was something that was eating at me and I had to ask it.

"What made you start working for the police?" I asked.

Daryl kept his eyes on the road but I noticed he was fixing his grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm not working for the police," he replied in a mono tone.

"You know what I mean, Daryl," I remarked.

He sighed and took a moment to speak.

"I'll answer you that some other time. Just not now," he answered.

I decided to drop it as we were five minutes away from his house. Knowing full well that I will not forget, he added "I promise."

I smiled and found a radio station that was blasting Joe's latest single "My Money, My Heart." The lyrics boasted his wealth but his heart longed for more. The beat was super catchy and Daryl watched when he could as I bounced in my seat.

"You're hard to ignore, gorgeous," Daryl said as he pulled the van into the driveway of his Villa.

I almost replied until I noticed Matt was in the middle of the driveway with his hands up in the air, looking frustrated. He moved out of the way at the last minute as Daryl continued to pull up to park.

"I don't want to know why you're both fucking late," Matt yelled and glared over at his brother, who was getting out of the van.

"You said it right in your sentence, pal," Daryl sarcastically replied and grinned at Matt before walking around the van to open my door. Matt walked off in a huff as I got out of the van.

"He'll get over it," Daryl replied and went to the back of the van to open it's doors.

"Do you think there will ever be a day when you two are not always messing with each other?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer will be.

"Only when pigs fly out of a frozen-over hell," Daryl joked.

"The hell in which you take over Satan's job because you obviously deserve the promotion," Matt said, which made me jump because I didn't know he was right behind us.

"Ok you two," I respond, placing my hands at their chests and pushing them slightly away from each other.

"It's my fault, Matt. I wanted to spend the last few moments in my apartment and take it all in," I said.

"Yeah, she took it all in, alright," Daryl joked.

"Daryl!" I yelled and hit him in the chest. I walked quickly into the house out of pure embarrasment and sat down on one of the kitchen stools. Joe and Colin were sitting at the kitchen table and watched me as I sat down, my face as red as a beet.

"We missed it," Colin said to Joe.

"The Ortega twins really know how to make a girl blush," Joe replied.

I couldn't help but laugh, which in turn, made Colin and Joe laugh.

Matt and Daryl struggled to move my couch inside and I hoped that it would fall on Daryl's foot to get him back for that horrible comment earlier. But no such luck as they placed it in the living room, adjacent from Daryl's couch.

"Just a few more pieces and we'll be done, guys," Matt said to Colin and Joe, who both stood up and walked towards the brothers. I stayed in the kitchen, still too embarrased to join them. Daryl walked into the kitchen with his hands behind his back. I looked away, feeling embarrased still.

He brought his hands out from behind him and held out something very familiar to me. It was the pictures of him and I that I had taped on my fridge and a tape dispenser.

"Have at it," he said as he handed it all to me.

I smiled and faced his fridge, excited to cover it with our photos. Due to his flashy lifestyle, everything lacked a personality and was pretty much bare but lavish. 

I'm sure he never really thought about it or cared as he had other things to worry about, like his ego. I joke about it but he can't fool me with all of that showboating. His walls are starting to fall and moments like these prove it. I put the pics up as nice as I did on my fridge and stood back to admire my artistic display.

"Looking good, Princess. Now if you could help him get rid of all of his gaudy, artsy shit, then I would truly admire your hold on him," Matt said as he noticed what I was doing as he walked by.

"It's not gaudy. You wouldn't know art even if your ass was attached to The Louvre," Daryl replied as he was nearby.

"Who needs fine art when I have fine women around me?" Matt gushed and winked at me.

I blushed and noticed Daryl frowning at his brother.

"The only fine thing you're gonna be around is a fine ass whoopin'," Daryl replied.

"Alright, Fellas...Colin and I finished setting up the bed in the guest bedroom. I guess we're finished then," Joe announced as he walked into the kitchen with Colin behind him.

"Guys, I can't thank you all enough!" I gushed and went up to Colin first to give him a hug.

"Joe, thank you for putting everything aside in your busy life to help little old me," I said as I hugged Joe a little faster than I hugged Colin.

"Bella, I can always push that all aside. Your friendship means the most to me," Joe replied.

I hugged Matt and nudged him in the ribs when I heard him whisper "good luck" jokingly. He pretended to have horrible pain as the three headed to the front door. Daryl shook their hands as they each walked out the door. I watched as Matt leaned in and whispered something into Daryl's ear and they both laughed before they also hugged. Daryl slowly shut the door and turned to me, noticing my arms were crossed across my chest.

"What did he whisper into your ear?" I asked.

"Who what?" Daryl replied with a smile.

"I'm not dumb and I won't drop it until you tell me," I replied.

Daryl sighed and waved his hands as if waving the flag of surrender.

"Fine, Fiesty. He wished you and I good luck," Daryl answered.

I started to tap my foot as I wasn't going to budge until he told me.

"Ok, he said to have fun taking it all in again," Daryl said.

Horrified, I started to go beet red again as Daryl laughed hysterically.

"I'm already regretting this..." I mumbled.

"Oh no you're not!" he said and he ran up to me. He managed to pick me up and throw me over his shoulder. I screamed as he carried me into the kitchen and carefully put me down by the kitchen island. He grabbed the bottle of Champagne and started opening it. A loud pop rang in the air as he managed to pop the cork off of it. He poured the two glasses waiting there and handed one to me.

"Here's to our new life together," Daryl said as he held his glass up. I nodded and clinked his glass with mine before taking a sip. As we began to enjoy the bubbles, Daryl's phone started ringing. He looked at the number and rolled his eyes.

Knowing what that look meant, I said, "go ahead, I'll start bringing my bedroom boxes upstairs."

He kissed my forehead as he answered his call with a "hey" and walked into the living room. I did exactly what I said I would and carried some boxes upstairs into his...I mean our bedroom. It's going to take me a while to get used to that!

After bringing all of the bedroom boxes up, I started unpacking one. This box contained all of my bathroom supplies, so I carried it into the bathroom. I noticed all of his stuff was on the right side of the two sink counter. Curious, I opened one of the drawers on the left side. Sure enough, the drawer was empty and even cleaned!

"I hope the left side is okay," a voice said from behind me, slightly startling me.

Daryl stood in the doorway of the bathroom and was leaning against the frame, watching me.

"Absolutely. Thank you for getting all of this ready for me," I replied, my voice showing my gratefulness.

He approached me with his gentle arms and hugged me from behind as I looked at us in the massive bathroom mirror.

"I know how much work this was. I can't thank you enough," I said as he hugged me tighter.

"It's nothing. Only the best for my Fiesty," he declared as a big smile planted on his face.

"You realize it's going to smell more feminine in here and probably a lot more cluttered. Are you prepared for this?" I joked as I took out one of my makeup bags and plopped it on the counter by my sink.

"It'll smell much better than when the guys crash here, trust me," Daryl replied and watched as I took more things out of the box.

"True. Jason's bathroom back at home was definitely an experiment on the senses," I said.

"Hey, I've got a few things to take care of. I'll come back up to help you, okay?" he declared. 

I nodded as he kissed my forehead and walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't help but walk to the doorframe and watch him leave the bedroom. As I stepped back in the bathroom, I sighed as I looked at the empty box and my stuff all over the counter.

"Come on, Trinity. Let's get this done," I said outloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this lil escape into Daryl's world. There will be plenty more chapters ahead...so I hope to post those soon!


End file.
